christmas_specialsfandomcom-20200215-history
Big Tom and Little Tom
are two pumpkin brothers connected by a single vine. Not necessarily antagonists as they were in Spookley the Square Pimpkin, yet they still play a negative role in the plot of the movie. Personality Big Tom Big Tom is a lovable, gentle pumpkin but has a hard time making his own decisions. He often relies on his brother, Little Tom, to make decisions for him, even if they aren't the best ones. He can be slow with his thinking sometimes, and not too bright either. He may be big and strong but he isn't very smart. He can be described as more of a "comedic relief", constantly saying silly things that don't make a lot of sense sometimes. Little Tom Little Tom is a natural born leader, though this isn't always a good trait for him. Sometimes it leads to good, sometimes to bad. He can be very opinionated and outspoken, even when he shouldn't be, which sometimes leads to trouble. He is very self-confident and relies on his own thinking in tough situations. He can be a bit mean spirited and mischievous though, including with insulting others, but doesn't always mean to do bad. He mostly relies on his larger brother, Big Tom, for protection when trouble arises. Appearance Big Tom and Little Tom are both orange, round pumpkins, though Little Tom is only about a third the size of Big Tom. They are both connected by a long green vine that connects to their stems and their leafy hands. Little Tom has big purple eyes and black eyebrows, while Big Tom has small orange eyes and a large mouth. Media Appearances Books * none Movies * Spookley the Square Pumpkin * Spookley and the Christmas Kittens Productions * Spookley the Square Pumpkin: The Musical Role While necessarily the bad guys of this movie, Big Tom and Little Tom continue to make negative choices. When Spookley asks them to help him find Mistletoe, both refuse and instead Little Tom takes a nap before his big production, the first ever Holiday Hill Farm Christmas Extravaganza. This leaves Spookley to venture out on his own into the woods when a storm is approaching. Big Tom and Little Tom didn't care about finding Mistletoe at all. They only cared about Little Tom's show. They do, however, make amends for their behavior. After Jack helps them realize that what they did was wrong, they feel bad about not doing the right thing and helping Spookley look for Mistletoe. So when Jack tells the pumpkins he is going out into the storm to find Spookley, Little Tom persuades all the pumpkins to go with him to find their friend (even if that didn't work out). Big and Tom learn a valuable lesson about doing what's right, and teaches children the consequences of being selfish. It also shows others though that even if you start out by doing wrong, it is never too late to make amends and do the right thing. Notes *Little Tom shows an interest in directing. *Big Tom is shown with more speaking parts in this movie, and you can hear him say some silly things in the backrgound. **"It's a sasquach!" (when they first meet Mistletoe) **"Who's driving?" (after they break down the door) **"Let's not forget about the door." (seems to be the only one concerned that they broke down the barn door) **"I'm glad to see me to." (after Spookley mentions how glad he is to see his friends) *Big Tom somehow knows about the planet Neptune. *Both pumpkins have recieved a character redeisgn in this movie, although Little Tom's is the most notable. While both of their colors got darker and they now have eyebrows, Little Tom's eyes are the most significant change. His eye color went from red to purple, and his eyes no longer have that sunken in appearance. Category:Male characters Category:Character pairs Category:Characters